custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Have a Party Park with Barney
Playground Fun is a Barney & Friends Episode Video that was released on January 24, 2017. Synopsis It's playdate Birthday Party with Barney! As It is an extra special day when Beth invents a brand new holiday called is quickly turning to a sad day, as Barney comforts her and sings "It's OK to Cry". Luckily, BJ and the other kids, seeing her wiping away her tears, decide the best thing to do is to cheer her up, and the best way to do that is by singing a silly song. This new plan is an overwhelming success, which makes everybody happy. After this little show, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids spend a whole day playing sports and games for exercise then decides to do While practicing for the show, Baby Bop is doing her new trick on her tricycle, Beth then restores her strength and destroys the rock she tripped on. but she accidentally knocks down all the flags, and she is upset that she will not be able to do it right, so Barney and the kids encourage her to keep trying. The show has now begin! Rachel can Hula-Hoop, Kami can skip over the rope, Jackson can dance, BJ can make a slam dunk, Baby Bop can ride her tricycle around the flags, and Barney can juggle! It's fun trying new things! After Firefighter Bill﻿ comes to the park for a safety inspection, the kids decide they want to do a safety inspection, too. So, Barney and his friends come up with different safety regulations for each room in a home and Every day with Barney is fun-but today is Stu-PENDous special: it's Barney's birthday! His friends decide to throw a party and BJ and Baby Bop arrive with party supplies to help prepare for the festivities. Jackson is inspired by their assortment of handmade presents and hurries home in search of a very "special" gift for Barney. While waiting for his return, they play party games, sing songs and open presents. Finally, Jackson arrives with a very small gift ... which turns into a very big birthday surprise! Episodes * It's a Happy Day! * Let's Play Games! * Look What I Can Do! * Home, Safe Home * Superman: The Man of Steel * It's Your Birthday, Barney! Trivia *This video will mark: **The first video produced by 9 Story Media Group. **The first time since ''Most Huggable Moments'' to have Riff be on a DVD cover, and just like that video, he's only on the back cover. Despite this he isn't in any of the episodes featured in this video. *Despite being on the DVD back cover and being credited in the end credits, Riff doesn't appear in any of these episodes of the video. *The "Barney Theme Song" is only featured in "It's a Happy Day!". The subsequent episodes transition to only their respective title cards. *"It's Your Birthday, Barney!" is the only episode to retain its original Barney Says segment. *Nick, played by Grayson Vanover, appears in every single episode in this video. Category:2017